


Di Diletto Sospirar

by AntoniaParanoia



Category: Così fan tutte - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaParanoia/pseuds/AntoniaParanoia
Summary: Fiordiligi and Don Alfonso's friend Sempronio have a heart to heart talk, that turns into hurtful revelations and complicated love





	Di Diletto Sospirar

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language sorry for grammar mistakes and the fact that it doesn't feel really like the 18th century, anyway enjoy and please review!! I always thought that Fiordiligi and Ferrando shared a more deep conection, and that they needed to get together at the end!
> 
> This goes for you 'Mozart Fan' that commented on my other story about Dorabella/Guglielmo, sorry if the Fiordiligi/Ferrando story took a year! And if you read this! It is for youuu! I also love the couples switched! Specially the love connection Fior and Ferr shared!

They went for a walk, but Fiordiligi soon noticed that Sempronio, the blonde young man was nervous and acting awkard towards her. Maybe all of this was a mistake, she knew it! Why did she listen to Despina's advice? What would Guglielmo think of her if he saw her? So many thoughts were racing in her head that she didn't notice Sempronio's hand resting on her shoulder

¿What's wrong anima bella?- He asked kind of worried. Fiordiligi looked directly into his eyes, there was something familiar in this young man, she was almost sure she had seen him before. 

-I cannot do this, please excuse me- She said trying to get away from him, he gently grabbed her arm. 

This young man is so soft and sweet, he was gentle and calm, the complete opposite of Guglielmo, he almost looked like... No, she couldn't think in that now, water under the bridge. He let go of her arm, and she walked towards a stone bench that was hidden behind the trees and bushes, he sat with her.

-You remind me of someone, you know?- She finally said meeting his gaze. Ferrando was nervous, he couldn't let her discover who he really was.

-I do not think so...- He said looking down to his feet

-You act like him too, I think you should be courting my sister instead of me- Fiordiligi admmited, she felt calm now, "Sempronio's" Presence was really soothing.

-For me you are way more beautiful- He said with a small smile.

-I don't know why I'm telling you this... but when my sister and I met our fiances, we were really sure of which one we wanted, but now you arrived with your friend and is like all happening again, just that this time, the decision was different- She said to the albanian.

Ferrando did not understand what she was trying to say to him, he was mostly worried about Dorabella and Guglielmo.

-Sometimes we choose the person who is the opposite to us, love works mysterious ways, altough I can't deny that I think of you from time to time, Fiordiligi- Ferrando told her.

-What do you mean? You just met me- She responed confused. Ferrando's eyes widened as he cursed himself for saying too much, -she won't let go- he thought.

-It must be the poison that is still affecting me- He said but it sounded more like a question.

Fiordiligi was now examining his face closer, his moustache was peeling off because of the sweat that was emanating from his nerves

-¡Ferrando!- She exclaimed surprised and mad at the same time.

-Please Fiordiligi, keep quiet I can explain- He said as he stood up.

-What are you doing here? I thought you left with Guglielmo... Guglielmo, is he the other young albanian?- She asked covering her mouth.

Ferrando nodded. Fiordiligi was horrorized.

-It was Don Alfonso's plan all along, I didn't want to participate, but I had my soldier's honor, I never meant to hurt you, or Dorabella- He tried to explain himself.

-You did this to prove our fidelity? How dare you! You were trying to court me, you wooed my with fancy words and sweet gestures! You made me confused! You split my heart in two as I thought of you and Guglielmo, you don't know how guilty I feel! And now is even worse knowing I was falling in love with my sister's fiance!- Fiordiligi screamed at him with tears in her eyes, the sound of her voice made his heart ache, he didn't mean any of this.

Fiordiligi ran away and Ferrando didn't even try to stop her, he just walked back to Guglielmo feeling his heart heavy with regret and shame. In addition, the news he was about the receive would make everything worse.

.:ooOOoo:.

He now sat alone and in silence, Guglielmo just left some minutes ago after telling him that Dorabella fell for his charms, he looked guilty in his eyes but Ferrando didn't want to ask anymore questions, things were just as bad and he didn't need anymore suprises. He couldn't stop thinking in what Fiordiligi said earlier, admmiting she was falling in love with him was way deeper and scary that just a simple "slip" in the moment, he very well knew that Dorabella and Guglielmo were a lot more carnal and passionate in their ways, but Fioridligi... she was delicate and sweet and now his feelings were mixed, he didn't know what to do, or what to think, specially what to feel, he was a mess right now. 

He needed to fix everything, he knew he should, but how? Ferrando didn't even know what he was feeling, that interest he had in Fiordiligi since they met was now starting to resurface again, damn Don Alfonso and his plan! Now he felt miserable. 

He loved Dorabella? Yes, he told himself. He had feelings for Fiordiligi? Yes, he did.

Guglielmo is too brute for her, she needs someone sweet that will treat her like the delicate person she is, why couldn't Guglielmo be with Dorabella they would understand each other better, this was awful, his heart was tearing him apart.

I feel for her the voices of love, he told himself

But for which sister?

.:ooOOoo:.

Fiordiligi was so sad after what happened she just wangted to cry herself to sleep, what their fiances did was just awful and hurtful, but she was more worried about her feelings for Ferrando, she thought that after discovering whom he really was everything would go back to normal, her feelings would just disappear, but now it was the complete opposite, her sudden feelings for Ferrando were growing and that made her feel uneasy.

What would Dorabella think if I addmited I was in love with her fiance? What would Guglielmo say if he discovered I have feelings for his best friend? Fiordiligi was going crazy just in thinking in that. Dorabella told her how much fun she had with the dark haired albanian, that made her sick in the stomach knowing it was Guglielmo all along.

She needed an answer, and that was leaving the house, she couldn't keep feeling those things.

Someone knocked on her door, at first she thought it was Dorabella, but suddenly she realized it could be Ferrando.

-Fiordiligi, please open the door- he whispered against her bedroom door.

She gave in and opened, he was still wearing that ridiculous puffy clothes. 

He closed the door behind him.

-Please forgive me- he said.

-You heard what happened between Dorabella and Guglielmo- She said darkly.

-I did- He answered full of shame and disgust.

-She does not love him I believe, she must still love you- She told him without smiling.

-If she loved me enough, she wouldn't have done what she did to me- He spat bitterly.

-What do you want Ferrando?- She asked deeply hurt.

-I needed to apologize, Fiordiligi, I didn't want to hurt you, that was never my intention!- He said sitting next to her.

-You confused my heart Ferrando! I feel things for you now, I thought it would go away knowing who you were, but it isn't the case! Please leave, you are just harming me more- She said standing up, not capable of being so close to him.

-You confused me too you know! You are not alone in this, this was our game and I fell, I fell for you! How do you think I feel?- He raised his voice a little as Fiordiligi eeyed him confused and in awe.

-It was your fault! You shouldn't have done this! You are opening doors that should have never been opened in the first place! You are with Dorabella, I am with Guglielmo end of the story- She explained.

-I don't know if I can forgive Dorabella-

-Of course you can! and you will! You love her! She was the love of your life, remember? You are the sweetest young man Ferrando, she will get to you again, your heart is too big to stay mad at her- She admited, he blushed a little.

-Fiordiligi... I... just please, just one time, let it happen... I can't wash away the guilt eaither, just, please... one time... I swear- He said lowering his eyes, he started to get closer to her.

-Do not do this Ferrando, you, we will regret it later...- She said nervous, she was trembling, she knew very well his intentions. 

-I feel for you the voices of love...- he said as he lowered his lips to her, it was the most electric kiss they ever had, he very well knew he never felt that with Dorabella, the same was with Fiordiligi and Guglielmo. The guilt could wait, now they were lost in the moment, they needed each other, now it was time to feel the voices of love calling them, for it was stronger than them.

"Embrace me, my dearest,  
And may the consolation for our sorrows  
Be to spend our time in sweet affection,  
And sigh for joy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
